


What’s Good For You

by solarbaby614



Series: Aliens Among Us [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbaby614/pseuds/solarbaby614
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are not as they seem (to sleep perchance to dream). Sequel to  Carnivore Animal (I Am A Cannibal).</p>
            </blockquote>





	What’s Good For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my fic Carnivore Animal (I Am A Cannibal). This is a Christmas present for jokerindisguise. It also covers my mcr_bingo square AU:Apocalypse.

Frank moves as fast as he can, sticking to the shadows in hopes of staying out of sight. There are scanners covering every street but if he stays in the alleyways he’s learned he can get pretty much anywhere he needs to go. But he has to keep moving or he risks attracting unwanted attention.

No one stays out on the streets anymore. It’s just not safe.

He hops a fence and the door he’s looking for is right at the end of the alley. It’s a safe zone of sorts, only because none of the Others know about it.

The lights in the room are dim but Frank’s gotten so used to the dark that he doesn’t even notice. He can just make out Ray sitting at the bar, staring very intently at the glass in front of him. It’s mostly full and the same glass he had been nursing when Frank left hours before.

“Hey, man,” he says, slapping him on the shoulder.

Ray doesn’t even blink, which is depressing cause Frank can never seem to surprise him anymore, instead just rolling his eyes and glancing over at him quickly before going back to contemplating his drink. “You find anything good?”

“Yep,” Frank declares with a grin on his face. “Traded some stuff in Sector 12 and managed to score some more food.”

“Sector 12?” Ray turns to face him, incredulous. “How the hell did you get past the check points?”

Frank shrugs. “Hoped the fence in Sector 9.” Ray wants to say something, Frank can see it in his face but he cuts him off before he can even start. “Don’t worry, dude. I was careful. None of the scanners picked me up.”

“You don’t know that.” Ray’s voice is just a little too loud and a couple people look their way. He avoids eye contact with them but lowers his voice just the same. “Just because none of them grabbed you doesn’t mean they didn’t see you.”

Dimly, in the back of his mind, he knows Ray is right but he shakes his head. “You worry too much.”

Ray’s expression turns blank at the words he’s heard Frank tell him many times before. “And you don’t worry enough,” he tells him.

* * *

Frank remembers what it was like before. Before the Others arrived, before It happened, before Frank knew better. His dreams are filled with the time Before when he does dream and he prays every night for that not to happen. He wakes up in the morning and he can feel his heartbreaking all over again.

But it’s better than when Ray dreams, Frank supposes; at least he doesn’t wake up screaming.

Frank is at the bar when someone manages to pick up a wave on the old tv mounted on the wall. Usually when they manage to pick something up it’s some of the propaganda bullshit that they’re always shoving down people’s throats but this one is different.

This one is Gerard.

“Turn it up,” someone from the other side of the room yells and the bartender turns it up as much as he dares.

The volume is still too low for Frank to make out from his corner of the room so he moves closer.

“…please just come back to me. I need you. We need both of you. I’ll keep you safe, I promise.”

“That message has been playing every half hour on the dot,” a voice behind him says.

Frank jumps and spins around to face Bert, who is standing way too close and apparently has been watching the screen over Frank’s shoulder.

Bert moves back slightly when Frank glares, looking pleased that he has managed to startle him. “They had this on at the stop station in Sector 4,” he nods toward the screen, “You should have heard some of the crazy rumors that are going on around there now.”

The laugh that Frank gives sounds false to him but Bert doesn’t seem to mind. “Don’t you know better than to gossip?”

“Where’s the fun in that?” he responds with a grin.

* * *

It’s raining as Frank tears down the streets. He doesn’t worry about staying hidden; it’s too late for that already. All he’s interested in right now is getting as far away as he can as fast as he can.

He can hear the slap-slap of footsteps on the pavement behind him; they’re getting closer.

They’re trying to corner him. He can’t get past the sector check point or go back the way he came. There’s really no choice left and he abruptly changes direction, shoving past the piles of junk blocking the street. If he can just make it past the fence line he can get away.

He doesn’t make it half way up the fence before a pair of hands yank him back down.

Frank jerks away and the hands easily let go. He expects to be taken down, hauled off, but none of that happens. Instead he can feel the person lean close to him and whisper, “Caught you.” He’d know that voice anywhere.

“Gee,” he breathes out.

Gerard spins him around and presses him against the fence. Frank can see his teeth in the darkness as Gerard grins down at him. “Time to come home,” he whispers.

Then he leans down and buries his teeth in his neck.

* * *

Frank wakes up with a gasp, blinking around blearily. It takes him a few moments to realize where he is and when he does he has to let out a sigh of relief.

The dream seemed so real. He can still see it when he closes his eyes, as clear as day.

There’s shifting from the other side of the bed and an arm gets tossed over his waist. When Frank glances over he can see Gerard’s eyes in the dark, glowing a slight red color. It sends a shiver down his spine for all the wrong reasons.

“What’s wrong?” Gerard’s voice is rough with sleep.

Frank shakes his head. “Nightmare,” he tells him. There’s a pause where Gerard obviously expects Frank to elaborate but he doesn’t. This is something he doesn’t want to share with anyone, a private fear he never knew he had.

When Frank doesn‘t say anything more Gerard scoots closer. “Don’t worry.” There’s a grin on Gerard’s face as he tugs him down and wraps his arms around him. “I’ll keep you safe.”

“Yeah,” Frank says, curling up in Gerard’s embrace. “You’ll keep me safe.”

“You know it,” Gerard mutters against him.

Frank closes his eyes and waits for Gerard to fall back asleep.


End file.
